En el camino
by KaoruB
Summary: VIÑETA/Notas. En el medio de la nada Shinji avanzaba, iba a encontrarse con su destino. No lo había pedido, pero así sería. ¿Habría alguien esperándolo? ¿Tendría sentido continuar en el camino?


**_Disclaimer: Evangelion y sus personajes son propiedad del estudio GAINAX_  
**

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar a leer! Esta es una viñeta más bien introspectiva centrada en el personaje de Shiji. Es muy sencilla, simplemente he imaginado una pequeña escena previa a su llegada a Tokio-3._

_Referencias literarias: en mi cruzada personal por la promoción de la lectura de libros (libros-libros), sigo recurriendo a determinadas referencias. En esta ocasión, el título del fic es un "préstamo" de Jack Kerouac. Comala -lo sabrán tal vez los lectores mexicanos- es la ciudad donde Juan Preciado va en la búsqueda de su padre (su origen, su identidad), en la maravillosa novela de Juan Rulfo llamada "Pedro Páramo"._

_Ya, los dejo leer tranquilos. Gracias por su tiempo :D_

* * *

**En el camino**

* * *

No sabía por qué siempre guardaba tantos papeles en el bolsillo. Así terminaban mezclándose los importantes con los inservibles, o se le arrugaban, o se le perdían.

El guarda del tren permanecía delante de él, impasible. Lo observaba desde su altura con ojos vacíos, distantes, profesionales.

-Debe estar por aquí –murmuró Shinji.

Tickets de compras, boletos de avión y de trenes anteriores, publicidad, más boletos… Hasta que por fin encontró el pase que necesitaba. Se lo extendió al hombre parado enfrente, sin mirarlo a la cara. El guarda chequeó, le echó un último vistazo a la cabeza gacha, y prosiguió su recorrido.

Shinji suspiró. Ya estaba, ya no tendría que entenderse con nadie más, al menos hasta llegar a su destino. La música de los auriculares llenó el bache.

Mientras regresaba el lío de papeles nuevamente a sus bolsillos, entrevió en el medio del inútil revoltijo un señalador. ¿Por qué guardaba eso? Apenas recordaba la novela occidental a la que pertenecía. En caracteres japoneses leyó: "A Comala…" ¿Qué significaba?

Alguna vez había oído decir que la lectura era como un viaje. Él estaba haciendo uno ahora, uno real, y no podía explicarse por qué conservaba ese gastado señalador en sus bolsillos. Volvió a suspirar. Siempre le había costado lidiar con la incertidumbre.

Un viaje… Su padre lo había convocado, le había hecho venir. Shinji hubiese querido permanecer en donde estaba, porque después de tantos años, ¿qué podría querer su padre?

Hacía mucho que no lo trataba, desconocía prácticamente todo sobre él. ¿Para qué lo habría hecho llamar? Su padre… Carecía de recuerdos precisos, sólo tenía sombras y vaguedades, acaso una figura indefinida alejándose. Su padre siempre se alejaba.

En un ángulo del señalador se había formado un agujero. "A Comala…"

¿Hacia dónde iba él? A través de las ventanillas del tren, Shinji contempló la extensa llanura, un inmenso espacio vacío. ¿Hacia dónde iba?

-¿Quién eres, padre? –murmuró, más para sí mismo que para nadie.

La música reverberó. Por encima de la ventanilla había un cartel publicitario; el rostro de la modelo se había convertido en una mancha difusa. Afuera, la llanura seguía abriéndose sin enseñarle nada. Del otro lado del vagón, un hombre de chaqueta oscura eludió su mirada.

Shinji comenzó a experimentar un cansancio denso, pesado. Sus ojos continuaron enfocados en el paisaje, sin ver. El señalador resbaló de entre sus manos y cayó al suelo.

Le habían dicho que alguien lo recibiría. Entre los papeles guardaba la fotografía de una mujer. ¿Quién sería? ¿Y por qué él seguía yendo hacia un lugar que apenas recordaba, donde no conocía a nadie? ¿Quién lo esperaría allí?

Hubiera querido dejar de pensar. Hubiera querido concentrarse en el espacio entre los asientos, en los rostros borrosos de los demás pasajeros, en las formas de las nubes que taponaban el cielo. _¿Quién eres, padre, y por qué estoy yendo hacia ti?_

El aparato de música hizo clic y Shinji dio vuelta el casete maquinalmente. La melodía volvió a esparcirse dentro de él. Él, que no sabía hacia dónde iba ni por qué. Él, que marchaba detrás de un completo desconocido.

-¿Y quién soy yo? –musitó para nadie, o para sí mismo. Pero ni siquiera pudo escucharse.

Hurgó en su bolso para buscar algo que comer. Encontró un chocolate. Le quitó el envoltorio y comenzó a comerlo despacio. La sustancia se deshacía dulce en su boca, colmaba de sabor sus papilas. Un bocado tras otro, hasta que ya no hubo nada. Se quedó con apetito.

-Falta –susurró, sin oírse ni ser oído-. Falta –repitió, porque así era como se sentía.

"A Comala…"

La joven sentada a su lado leía un libro cuyo título no llegó a descifrar. Intentó deducir el color de los extraños zapatos que llevaba puestos, pero tampoco lo consiguió. El sol decaía y las sombras empezaban a alargarse, a cubrir las cosas.

Hubiera querido dejar de pensar… Pero ahí seguía él, cansado, siendo transportado por la acción del tren, acercándose cada vez más a la ciudad olvidada, a un padre incógnito, a un destino que no había pedido.

¿Por qué?

Se acercaba. A Shinji no le interesaron los primeros edificios ni advirtió la disposición estratégica de las construcciones de Tokio-3. Si movía su lengua, todavía podía paladear remanentes del chocolate. Al poco rato, hasta esa sensación desapareció.

La entrada del túnel que lo conduciría por el último tramo era una boca negra que lo engulló en medio del monótono trajinar del tren. De todas formas desconocía lo que iba a encontrar más allá, o a quién, cosa que en el fondo -quiso creer- ni siquiera le afectaba.

A fin de cuentas, ¿habría alguien allí, habría alguien para él? ¿Estaría tal vez su padre? ¿Podría saber por fin a quién había ido a buscar o en dónde debería estar?

Cuando puso un pie en la estación, le hormiguearon los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces hasta poder ver en derredor. Una voz en el altoparlante anunciaba insistentemente el estado de emergencia.

No entendía nada. Adonde sea que mirara, la gente se iba. Por eso siempre le había costado forjar un vínculo, pensó. La gente se iba, las personas eran inasibles.

Entonces Shinji tuvo que echarse a andar también. No le quedó más remedio que moverse.


End file.
